Arwen
}}Arwen Undómiel, often called Arwen Evenstar, is a supporting character in The Lord of the Rings). She was the Half-Elven, half-human daughter of Lord Elrond and his wife, Celebrían, granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and the sister of Elladon and Elrohir. Arwen was also the love of Aragorn's life. She rescued Frodo by taking him to Rivendell to be healed by her father. She later gave Aragorn her Elven necklace to remember her by. Arwen later was sent to go to the Grey Havens, but she stayed behind as she saw a vision of her son. Biography Arwen was born in TA 241 to Elrond and his wife Celebrian. She already had two brothers named Elrohir and Elladon. Arwen was a young elf when she her mother departed to the Grey Havens. Around the time Aragorn was young, in T.A. 2952, both him and Arwen met in Rivendell after she returned from visiting her grandparents in Lothlorien. She and him fell in love with each other and would love each other until the end of their lives. Aragorn wished for her to be his wife, but Elrond told his foster son that he could not marry Arwen until he became King of Gondor. The Lord of the Rings The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Arwen approaches Aragorn, an injured Frodo and their companions on her horse. After realizing that Frodo has become too ill with the morgul blade still stuck in him, Arwen decides to take Frodo to her father for him to be healed at Rivendell. However, as they rode to Rivendell, the two companions' path was intercepted by the Nazgul. As she crossed the river, realizing the Nazgul's weakness as water, she summoned the river that was down stream and had it form as horses, thereby, wiping out the Ringwraiths for some time. Frodo is later on the brink of death when Arwen races fast to Rivendell where Frodo is healed of his wounds by Lord Elrond. One night she approaches Aragorn while they stayed at Rivendell. He had been worried that he might have become Isildur, but she insures that just because he is a decendant of him, does not mean that Aragorn is Isildur. The two of them go to a private spot and remember the day they first met before embracing each other. She also professes her loves to Aragorn she chose a mortal life to be with him. She also gave Aragorn her Elven necklace before he set out on his dangerous quest. She is not seen at the Council of Elrond at all. Before the Fellowship of the Ring sets out, Arwen says farewell to the Company before they set off on their quest to destroy the One Ring. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' In a flashback for the film, Elrond eventually learns of Arwen's proclamation of mortality and confronts his foster son. Elrond tells Aragorn that their time in middle-Earth is at an end and tells Aragorn to let Arwen go and go to the west with her people and live in the evergreen Undying Lands. Aragorn says that it will be nothing more than a memory, however, Elrond yells that he will not leave his daughter to die. Aragorn insists that Arwen stays because she has hope for him in her heart. However, Elrond says that she stays for him and belongs with her people. Aragorn walks away in anger but knows that what Elrond says is true. ' Arwen and Aragorn spend one more night together before the quest for Mordor. Though they break their relationship off, Arwen gives him her Elven necklace for him to keep. She agrees to her father's suggestions to leave home, proclaiming that she will always have Elrond's love. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' In the next film, Arwen changes her mind about having Middle-earth, after seeing a vision of Aragorn in Gondor and of their son rushing up to Aragorn. Arwen becomes aware that the boy his her son because he is wearing an Elven necklace that Arwen too wore and gave to Aragorn. When she closes her eyes and recalls what her father told her, Arwen looks to see her son and Aragorn have disappeared. She is called away from the vision and by one of the Elves, Figwit, warning the Lady they cannot delay on their journey. Making up her mind, Arwen turns her horse back around and rides back to Rivendell, despite her father’s wishes. Elrond is at a loss of words when he sees his daughter, but Arwen insists on staying because of the vision of her son. However, Elrond tells her that future cannot happen but Arwen is adamant that it is still possible. She convinces her father to reforge the sword of Narsil and give it to Aragorn, who has the chance to become king of Gondor. Arwen's consequences of staying is that because Sauron is still in power, and the ring is still in existence, that Arwen becomes gravely ill and is dying because she chose to live among the lives of men. Elrond comes on her behalf and informs Aragorn of Arwens' situation and convinces him to embrace his role as King if he wishes to save Arwen. However, when Frodo destroys the One Ring, Arwen immediately recovers and goes with her father, attending Aragorn's coronation. However, she remains anonymous to her lover until he comes her way. Arwen reveals herself to Aragorn, and after months of separation, Aragorn and Arwen finally are reunited and enter a passionate kiss. She, Aragorn, and the people of Gondor later bowed to Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin in gratitude for their bravery saving Middle-earth. Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:Supporting characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)